


Waterfall

by MadQueen



Series: All of my RVB fics [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Skinny Dipping, sex is hinted at but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Locus was having trouble acclimating to a life of inactivity on Iris. You take him on a walk and try your best to get him to relax.(Reader is left gender neutral. There is an established relationship between Locus and Reader.)
Relationships: Locus | Samuel Ortez/Reader
Series: All of my RVB fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017052
Kudos: 16





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a long time sitting here trying to figure out how to write the sex scene before I realized "wait I could just end it here if I'm not comfortable writing that" and so I did. It ends right before the sex scene starts. Enjoy.
> 
> This is a universe where Locus came with you, reader, to Iris instead of going off on his own.

There were working showers in the new bases, and so because of that you didn't mind getting a little dirty outside. It's funny how having running water can change your viewpoint of the outside so quickly.

There was a waterfall and adjoining body of water not far from the bases. It wasn't close enough that it could be seen from the base, but it also wasn't far enough that walking to and from the base would be difficult. 

Locus followed you around most days, and especially on days you broke apart from the group to venture out on your own. It wasn't hard to imagine his intentions, he was worried you would get hurt. There was no saying what's on his planet beyond the stretches of land you had turned into your home.

So, when you made your way to the waterfall Locus was by your side with a gun on his back ready to draw if need be. 

Locus hated public displays of affection. It simply wasn't his cup of tea, no matter how many times you initiated it. Behind closed doors he was a touch starved fiend, but when he thought people could see he turned away from your touches. 

However, today when you were out of the sight of the bases he allowed for you to pull his hand into a gentle hold. It was nice. 

The minute you two got to the edges of the water you dropped his hand and pulled at your helmet to take it off before starting to work on your other armor. 

"...What are you doing?" Locus asked, tension in his voice. You felt with the way he was talking though he knew exactly what you were doing. 

You gave him a wild smile the second you had all of your armor off and only gave him a small giggle before pulling at your shirt and then your underclothes underneath, only stopping when you were completely shirtless. "Going swimming." You said simply, ignoring the pointed narrow eyes you could feel burning a hole into your skull. 

"Y/N." Locus said, his voice sounding slightly strained. "Y/N." He stressed once more at the fact you had stripped yourself of your pants and subsequently underwear. "What If someone sees you?" He hissed, looking back and forth as if waiting for someone to pop up out of nowhere. 

You met his eyes and visibly shrugged your shoulders. "I better get in the water before someone sees me then, huh?" You said, starting to walk into the water.

As expected, it was a breath of fresh air on your heated skin. It instantly drained away the warmth the sun had given you during your walk. It was cool, and refreshing - slightly chilly - as you walked further and let it overcome your body all the way to your chest before you finally stopped and faced Locus finally. 

He hadn't moved from his spot, other than to watch you go into the water. Locus also hadn't removed an inch of clothing, which bummed you and your skinny dipping plans out. 

"Are you not going to join me?" You called out in a teasing manner, knowing sometimes it took just that extra kick to get Locus to enjoy himself.

His answer was loud enough for you to hear even over the waterfall behind you, and it was said in a very sure sounding tone. "No." 

You narrowed your eyes for a moment. Stubborn. He was always so stubborn. There was no way to get him to do something if he thought it was his only option. You would have to take a different approach. You weren't above begging if it would make it seem like he had more of an option. "I'm not going to force you, but please?" You asked once more, your voice taking on a slight whine to it.

You watched Locus pause, and after a moment you heard an extremely loud sigh follow. Begrudgingly, he started to pull at his armor- first hesitantly taking off his helmet before working on the other pieces of armor. 

"Yes!" You let out a noise of excitement, jumping and bouncing in the water slightly. You cannot believe that worked, honestly you hadn't expected Locus to give in that easily. You guessed it had to do with how much more relaxed he had been on the new planet. 

When he finally got to his undershirt you saw him pause, and momentarily look around as if he expected Tucker or Wash or God forbid Caboose pop up from behind him. When nobody did, he let out a small sigh and took his shirt off. His pants were similarly done quickly, and the moment he was naked he started to walk into the water almost robotic like. 

When he was finally chest deep he seemed to let out another sigh, this time of relief, and he met your stare and Cheshire like smile with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you happy?" He huffed, almost sounding challengingly angry, like he expected you to try and one up his move now. 

"Immensely." You said, swimming over to him. 

Even like this, he was still so much taller than you. If anything, he towered over you more with less things to compare your own height to in the water. You could just barely touch- needing to rely more on your ability to swim than anything else… Locus was up to about to the top of his chest, and looking at how steady he was you knew he was standing flat on his feet.

"Why are you so goddamn tall, Samuel?" 

Locus rolled his eyes, but he allowed a small smile to cross his face as he watched you tread water in front of him. "Do you need help there?" He asked, an amused look appearing on his face. "You can climb on me if you want." He offered, something he knew you were begging for since the moment he had walked into the water.

You thought about it for about half a second before you were moving closer and wrapping your legs securely around his torso, your arms curling around his neck. 

Locus' hands moved to anchor you in place, both wrapping themselves around your waist in order to steady you against him. 

It's then that you're taken aback by just how close you are to him. Pushed tight up against him with your lips just inches apart while you're both completely naked has certain connotations that are hard to ignore. As well as the fact this had been your plan from the start.

"So, you surely know my plans for getting you naked out here, right?" You asked, your hand sliding down his side but not yet reaching for his crotch- more so just his sides in an attempt to tease him.

Locus couldn't hide his smile if he tried - or, actually, maybe he could if he wanted. If he weren't so trusting of you- and the way his eyebrow quirked. "I don't think you could be subtle." He said, a small laugh brushing past his lips and meeting yours as he leaned forward and captured your lips with his.


End file.
